Bar Fénix
by Camille Frost
Summary: En el Bar Fénix las camareras llevan poca ropa y bailan entre luces de neón. Son chicas que sirven copas en sus escotes y juegan con los clientes. Llamarada es la más famosa, con su cuerpo de Diosa, pero a las tres de la mañana se convierte en Rose Weasley, una mujer joven como cualquier otra. ¿Qué pasará cuando Scorpius Malfoy descubra la doble vida que ha llevado hasta ahora? TM


**Antes que nada, YA EXISTE una historia con este mismo argumento. Con un título muy parecido (Fuego de Fénix) y de una autora española (Luna Lunatica) que ME HA DADO PERMISO siempre y cuando mi fic sea diferente del suyo. Con este aviso pido, POR FAVOR, que no me dejéis comentarios diciéndome que soy una plagiadora**

* * *

**Bar Fénix**

_"En el Bar Fénix las camareras llevan poca ropa y bailan como experimentadas strippers entre luces de neón. Son chicas traviesas que sirven copas en sus escotes y juegan con los clientes al gato y al ratón. Llamarada es la más famosa, con su pelo de fuego y cuerpo de diosa. Pero a las tres de la mañana, cuando es hora de cerrar el Bar, se convierte en Rose Weasley, una mujer joven como cualquier otra. ¿Qué pasará cuando Scorpius Malfoy descubra la doble vida que ha estado llevando hasta ahora?"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**S**upe que debía dejar de hablar con los animales cuando acabé de contarle al gato de mi madre la mierda de noche que había tenido en el bar. Lo miré durante unos largos y extenuantes minutos como esperando a que abriera su puñetera boca de animalillo sobrealimentado y me aconsejara con voz profunda y conocedora de los misterios del universo sobre mi dilema, pero finalmente recordé que Crookshanks por muy mágico que fuera no iba a hablar y me derrumbé contra el alféizar de mi ventana.

Porque estaba cansada tras pasarme toda la noche detrás de una barra y bailar para un público que ovacionaba el nombre de una tal "Llamarada", una mujer tan pelirroja como yo, tan baja como yo y tan estúpidamente orgullosa como yo, y el único que lo sabía era ese gordo gato patizambo.

—Bueno, me queda el consuelo de que me guardarás el secreto. —Murmuré, y como si me hubiera entendido, el gato me respondió con un maullido lastimero.

Me quité los tacones maldiciendo a aquel que los inventara. Había leído en algún sitio que en un principio estaban hechos para que las esclavas los llevaran y les resultara más difícil huir de sus amos; a mí no me cabía duda, pues eran lo único que me había retenido en el bar. Los muy jodidos costaban casi trescientas libras y de alguna manera iba a tener que pagarlos, ¿no? El sueldo que cobraba como camarera —y bailarina, me recordé, no te olvides de bailarina— me servía para pagar las facturas y parte de mis estudios, que completaba con una pequeña asignación que recibía de mis padres y la mísera paga semanal que Claire, la dueña de la librería donde trabajaba los fines de semana, me daba con un dolor en el alma tal que me sentía como una criminal cuando recibía el sobre.

Además, vivir en el Londres muggle era caro. El transporte, la comida y el arrendo del pequeño piso que de alguna forma milagrosa había conseguido alquilar hacía casi un año eran como un pequeño cáncer que drenaba la vida de mi pobre cartera, siempre llena de vales de descuento y facturas sin pagar. Si tan sólo supiera Aparecerme…

Vi en el reflejo que me devolvía el cristal de la ventana que me sonrojaba. Pero claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Probablemente era la única bruja de diecinueve años que no se había sacado el carnet de Aparición a la primera. Ni a la decimoquinta. Mi madre me aseguraba siempre que si suspendía las pruebas era porque sencillamente había nacido para caminar y tomar el transporte público. Y conducir no era una opción, no con mis escasos ingresos y mi falta de tiempo. Hacer malabares con dos trabajos y la Academia de Medimagos —además de dedicar unas horas de cortesía a todos los familiares que tenía en el país— ya era bastante complicado. Estaba segura de que si añadía otro bastón del diablo a mi espectáculo acabaría con un chichón enorme decorándome la frente.

Prefería prescindir del carnet de conducir, gracias.

Me desvestí de camino al baño, dejando tras de mí una estela de ropa empapada en alcohol y sudor. Me dije que tendría que recogerla antes de irme a dormir, porque cualquiera de mis primos podría decidir hacerme una visita por la mañana y no iba a arriesgarme a tener que inventarme una mala excusa como que tenía problemas con la bebida; dijera lo que dijera, pensarían que la ropa no era mía y se pondrían a buscar a la mujer —desnuda y borracha— que intentaba esconder gracias a mi buen corazón. Los Weasley me conocían tanto…

Encendí la luz del cuarto de baño y me miré al espejo. Mi pelo rojo flotaba alrededor de mi cabeza como un halo incandescente y parecía imposiblemente corto; Ronnie me había peinado esa noche, otra vez, y aunque se lo había rogado porque odiaba los nudos que se me formaban, me lo había cardado hasta la saciedad para que me pareciera más a una mujer de los ochenta. Mi maquillaje, mi ropa y mis tacones indecorosamente caros también seguían el mismo patrón.

Mi sujetador de encaje rojo y el tanga que iba a juego, supuse, eran lo único que se salvaba de ese retroceso en el tiempo.

Me duché en un tiempo récord y me sequé el pelo tan rápido como pude. Lo único que quería era quitarme de encima el sudor y las gotas de licor que me habían caído encima y meterme en la cama. Desafortunadamente, el universo tenía otros planes para mí esa noche.

Mary me envió un mensaje al móvil diciéndome que su mejor amiga Lily Luna Potter, también conocida como mi prima más odiada, estaba tan borracha que no sabía cómo volver a casa. Maldije el día en el que Lily cumplió la mayoría de edad muggle y sus padres le permitieron visitar la primera discoteca. Desde entonces se había pasado fin de semana sí y fin de semana también visitando cuanto club nocturno era capaz de visitar poniendo en peligro tanto su integridad física como la de aquellas insensatas que se animaban a acompañarla. Normalmente era Roxanne quien le salvaba el culo, pero Roxie se había marchado a Francia en un programa de intercambio hacía exactamente cinco semanas y me había relegado a mí su noble tarea.

No sabía aún si lo había hecho porque me consideraba una persona digna de confianza o porque todavía me guardaba rencor por haberme olvidado de su cumpleaños. Fuera como fuere, yo estaba más que contenta de arrastrarla hasta su casa por medio Londres y meterle en su borracha cabecita que sólo podía ir a los clubes de su lado de la ciudad. Mi mayor preocupación, aparte de la amenaza de un coma etílico, una violación y un embarazo no deseado, era que Lily se apareciera un viernes por la noche en el Bar Fénix y descubriera a su mojigata prima dándolo todo sobre una barra resbaladiza.

Mi vida, me dije mientras me ponía a la carrera la misma ropa que había llevado en el bar, se acabaría en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Taxi!—Chillé saliendo de mi portal. Me sorprendió escuchar que mi voz estaba ronca, aunque después de pensar en todo lo que había gritado en el bar para hacerme oír la sorpresa no fue tanta. Un coche negro paró a un lado de la acera y me hizo luces; el taxista, de ojos rojos e hinchados, me miró de arriba abajo preguntándose si era capaz de permitirme una tarifa.

En realidad no podía, pero se la iba a cobrar a los tíos en cuanto dejara a Lily en su puerta. Le señalé mi cartera abultada —llena de monedas, las propinas de la noche— y me subí en la parte trasera mientras le daba la dirección que Mary me dijera en su llamada desesperada.

Durante todo el camino, tuve que aguantarme las miradas sucias que me regalaba el taxista. Aunque estaba más que acostumbrada de recibir ese tipo de miradas —trabajaba en un club nocturno, después de todo, donde las camareras eran continuamente confundidas con prostitutas— me resultaba incómodo. Sobre todo porque aquel señor era un cincuentón con una estupenda familia numerosa de la que le gustaba alardear, a juzgar por la foto que colgaba de su retrovisor.

—Es aquí, señorita. Serán…

— ¿Si le dejo mi bolso aquí se quedará a esperarme? He venido a recoger a una amiga y tengo que llevarla de vuelta a casa. Puede tener el contador encendido, por supuesto.

Puse mi voz más más encantadora, esa que utilizaba para cantar en el bar y pedirle a los clientes que no me tocaran más el culo, con la esperanza de que al menos lo pausara un rato, pero los ojos avariciosos del cincuentón me dijeron que no, que le iba a sacar buen parte del sueldo de tío Harry adelantado el taxímetro si averiguaba como hacerlo. Con un suspiro, dejé el bolsito donde sólo cabían mi cartera y el móvil y salí del vehículo a trompicones; todavía me dolían los pies y los tacones no ayudaban a calmarlos.

La única razón por la que me los había vuelto a poner era porque sabía que a los clubes y discotecas no te dejaban entrar con zapatillas. El motivo de que llevara unos pantalones negros ultra cortos y una blusa roja de encaje bajo el abrigo que me había puesto era sencilla: a estas horas y enseñando un poco de carne cualquier mujer era capaz de entrar a un local sin pagar la entrada.

Era un poco degradante que utilizara mi cuerpo para este tipo de situaciones, teniendo en cuenta que tanto mi madre como yo éramos fieles partidarias del feminismo y todo lo que conllevaba. Pero una chica tenía que hacer lo que una chica tenía que hacer, ¿no?

El gorila de la entrada paseó sus ojos grises por mis piernas desnudas y me sonrió como si estuviera dando su veredicto. "Puedes pasar", me dijo con un asentimiento, y deliberadamente choqué mi hombro contra el suyo al pasar junto a él. Me dolió más a mí que a aquel paleto, pero mi orgullo quedó restaurado tras el golpe.

Más o menos.

Lo siguiente fue encontrar a Lily. El Blue Note era un club pequeño en comparación a los otros que había visitado antes de unirme a las Fénix del bar, pero era grande. Estaba a oscuras, como siempre, iluminado de vez en cuando en alguna esquina por lucecitas azules. De música de fondo sonaba la misma canción que me había recibido la primera vez que puse un pie aquí; el Blue Note tenía fama de no tener un repertorio musical muy extenso, pero teniendo en cuenta de que trabajaba en el Fénix desde que cumpliera los dieciocho años, me parecía casi demasiado.

Mientras buscaba a mi prima descubrí otras muchas diferencias entre el Blue Note y los demás clubes. Aquí no había pizpiretas camareras que bromearan con los clientes y había una cantidad aceptable de mujeres ocupando las mesas; en el Fénix sólo entraban las mujeres más traviesas que iban a cazar un hombre dispuesto o lesbianas que querían darle gusto al ojo.

— ¡FIESTAAAAAA!

El grito agudo, seguido de un coro de risas, llamó mi atención. Me giré en la dirección del sonido y observé con cierta vergüenza que Lily Luna Potter estaba en medio de una ronda de chupitos con el vestido verde arrugado alrededor de los muslos, como si en algún punto de la noche hubiera abierto las piernas lo suficiente como para que la tela elástica se deslizara hacia arriba por ellas y hubiera olvidado recolocárselo después.

Agradecí que Lily fuera una bruja y se echara los hechizos protectores antes de salir de casa; la chica era tonta, pero no tanto.

— ¡Lily!—Grité, aunque mi voz se ahogó en la música electrónica que resonaba en el local. Suspiré y caminé con paso firme hasta mi prima, empujando a cuerpos calientes y sudorosos a mi paso. — ¡Lily!—Grite de nuevo. Esta vez Lily pareció escucharme y desvió sus ojos borrosos por el alcohol hacia mí. Una sonrisa roja le iluminó la cara y acto seguido corrió a abrazarme. Me extrañé, porque si había algo que Lily Potter no haría ni de droga hasta las cejas era abrazarme.

La chica me había profesado su odio desde su más tierna infancia y a lo largo de su adolescencia no se molestó en ocultarlo; los años que pasamos juntas en Hogwarts fueron los de una guerra fría. Ninguna de las dos soportábamos que la otra fuera mejor en lo que se nos daba mal. Nos llevábamos dos años pero, al ser las dos únicas pelirrojas de la casa verde, teníamos sobre nuestros hombros un corto y pequeño historial que agrandar y hacer digno de las futuras generaciones. Yo con el quidditch y mis excelentes en Pociones, ella con los chicos y su extraordinaria habilidad para sacar dieces en todas las puñeteras asignaturas.

Yo me metía con ella por ser una fresca y ella se metía conmigo por ser una friki del deporte y la química sin una vida social a la que aferrarme.

Sus insultos me dolían más que los míos a ella, porque tenía razón. En Hogwarts no sólo no tuve demasiados amigos, tenía dos y uno de ellos era mi primo, hermano de Lily, que no contaba por el simple hecho de ser familia, y Scorpius Malfoy, que se unió a su bando saliendo con ella durante nuestro último año abandonándome en una época de especial inestabilidad emocional.

Lo habían dejado por una razón desconocida para mí, pero Lily parecía odiarme aún más desde aquella terrible ruptura y no le importaba lo más mínimo ignorarme durante las reuniones familiares, aun a riesgo de enfadar a la abuela Molly.

Que ahora estuviera allí, abrazada a mí como un mono araña, era, sin duda, sospechosamente extraño.

—Lily, cariño, ¿estás bien?—Pregunté, optando por seguirle cualquiera que fuera ese bizarro juego que estaba jugando. —Vámonos a casa, ¿vale? Tus padres estarán preocupados…

— ¿Nos Apareceremos?—Me preguntó con voz pastosa. Forcé una sonrisa y le expliqué con toda la paciencia del universo que no, que no lo haríamos, porque ella estaba demasiado borracha para hacerlo. No sugirió que lo hiciera yo; mi torpeza natural con ese acto había calado en lo profundo de su cerebro y no lo olvidaba ni con las neuronas nadando en tequila.

No sabía si entristecerme o alegrarme, puesto que ese conocimiento era mi mayor perdición. A Lily le gustaba echármelo en cara siempre que podía y no dudaba en alardear de que ella sí que podía hacerlo.

La guié hasta el taxi abriéndome paso a codazos entre la multitud. Lily se rió cuando le di un golpe excepcionalmente fuerte a un hombre que nos estaba cerrando el paso con la clara intención de arrinconarnos; como estábamos rodeadas de muggles tuve que contentarme con agredirlo físicamente, porque mi primer impulso fue clavarle mi varita —aferrada astutamente en la cinturilla de mi pantalón— en un ojo y pronunciar un hechizo ácido.

El cincuentón mirón me ayudó a sentar a Lily en una posición decente. Cuando miré el contador me alarmé por las dos cifras en rojo que parpadeaban. Significaban una cantidad importante y escandalosa por la que mis tíos pagarían no muy encantados; me sentí culpable, porque bien podría aportar una pequeña parte y hacerles la factura un poco más ligera. Pero esa pequeña parte que aportaría sería un dinero que no tendría después para pagar mi alquiler…

Suspiré, negándome a ceder ante la culpabilidad. Lily no era mi responsabilidad y por tanto no tenía por qué pagar la carrera que me había visto obligada a hacer a las cuatro y media de la mañana…

Las cuatro y media de la mañana, me dije. Las cuatro y media, las cuatro y media…

Los clubes tenían que cerrar a las tres por ley. Bianca, la dueña del Fénix, nos lo había repetido hasta la saciedad porque muchas veces nos entreteníamos y cerrábamos un poco más tarde. "La policía es muy severa con estos sitios, Rose", me había dicho cuando le pregunté por qué no podíamos apagar las luces a las tres y cuarto. "Aquí se vende alcohol, hay chicas guapas y mucha diversión. A la policía no le gusta que se combinen las tres cosas".

Deducía que en algún momento de la historia los tres elementos se habían combinado en algún burdel ilegal con inmigrantes ilegales que conseguía dinero de forma ilegal, y comprendía perfectamente el escepticismo con el que los agentes que nos visitaban de vez en cuando nos miraban, pero creía el Bar Fénix tenía una reputación intachable por la cual debería de perdonársele que cerrara sus puertas unos minutos más tarde de la hora establecida.

Ahora que veía que el Blue Note se pasaba el toque de queda por el forro, no podía evitar pensar que en la cantidad de beneficios que sacaba cada noche si se quedaba un mínimo de dos horas más abierto que los demás bares.

Era una injusticia, y se lo comentaría a Bianca esa noche.

Estaba elaborándome un discurso de por qué estaba a esas horas en ese bar —no quería que mi jefa pensara que estaba buscándome otro trabajo— cuando Lily se dejó caer sobre mí. En lugar de empujarla hacia el otro lado del coche, como me gritaba mi instinto, le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la abracé.

Entonces recordé que en algún momento de nuestra infancia también hicimos eso. Yo, siendo mayor, siempre había sido más grande que ella, hasta que llegó la pubertad y yo me quedé enana. Pero antes de que Lily me superara por casi una cabeza, habíamos sido amigas o algo parecido a eso; más bien habíamos sido como un perro guardián y su amo. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero por aquella época Lily me despertaba un instinto protector digno de una mamá oso.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró contra mi pecho. Me estremecí por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Quizás era porque estaba borracha o porque tenía un aspecto demasiado vulnerable, pero me entraron ganas de permanecer abrazada a ella todo el tiempo del universo.

Segura de que el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en mi cerebro, le susurré unas palabras tranquilizadoras a mi prima mientras nos deslizábamos por la noche de Londres hasta que llegamos a la tétrica ubicación de Grimmauld Place.

—Serán cuarenta y siete libras, señorita.

Gemí por la cuantiosa suma y cedí al impulso de buscar en mi cartera. Por supuesto, sólo tenía suficiente para pagar la mitad; el taxista debió de ver algo en mi cara y comenzó a insultarme de forma colorida. Yo lo ignoré, apartando a Lily un poco de mí y haciendo uso del estúpido teléfono móvil que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños. Me costó recordar el extraño y complicado mecanismo que utilizaba la gente normal para efectuar llamadas, pero finalmente lo hice y marqué el número de mi tía Ginny.

Mi usualmente alegre tía me contestó con un gruñido. Le expliqué la situación, omitiendo por mi propia seguridad que Lily estaba demasiado borracha como para ponerse en pie, y me prometió salir en cinco minutos con el dinero suficiente para pagar el taxi y darme a mí una propina.

Colgué, sonreí y esperé.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—Me preguntó mi tía quince minutos después. La había ayudado a entrar a Lily, que se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero del taxi, y como agradecimiento la tía me había ofrecido un chocolate caliente.

Como sólo llevaba un abrigo fino sobre unos shorts y una blusa corta y en Londres y en Octubre ya hacía fresquito, acepté.

Hice una lista mental de pros y contras de Aparecerme junto a Ginny en algún callejón cercano a mi edificio. Estaría en casa antes de las seis de la mañana y con suerte conseguiría dormir cuatro horas antes de tener que levantarme para ir a la librería. Sin duda necesitaba dormir un poco, pero tía Ginny parecía necesitarlo aún más. No me preocupaba tanto mi integridad física como la de mi prima; Lily recibiría una de las mayores reprimendas de su vida y sería mejor que la recibiera de una madre descansada. Ginny con sueño era una criatura terrible.

—No hace falta. —Si es que a veces era tan buena persona…

Me lamí un labio manchado de chocolate y sonreí satisfecha con el dulce y el calor. La tía me observó durante un par de segundos y finalmente asintió, aceptando así mi decisión. Me preguntó cómo pensaba volver a casa y yo me debatí por un segundo entre hacerlo a pata o sobre un taxi.

—Ya pillaré un taxi en la esquina. —Terminé por decir, pensando en mis maltratados pies y en si debería pedirle prestados unos zapatos a mi tía. Probablemente no, porque tanto ella como Lily calzaban dos o tres tallas más que yo. —A estas horas pasan muchos.

No tantos como yo creía. Tardé bastante en coger uno y bastante más en llegar a mi casa. Cuando lo hice, el reloj de mi móvil marcaba las seis y veinticuatro. Subí las escaleras que llevaban al último piso arrastrando los pies y maldije por lo bajo cuando me tropecé con un escalón y me torcí el tobillo. En ese instante tomé la decisión de quitarme los zapatos y terminar el camino descalza, porque nadie me iba a culpar si lo hacía ni me importaba que algún vecino cotilla me mirara con desaprobación.

Cuando llegué a mi piso estaba arrepentida de haberme quitado los tacones. Las escaleras estaban tan sucias que mis plantas se llevaron una gran parte de la porquería que las cubría y adquirieron un tono grisáceo algo nauseabundo. También pisé un charco extraño y pegajoso de olor indescriptible y me hice daño en una uña del pie. Sólo ver el dorado número dieciocho que adornaba mi puerta me reconfortó, aunque no así las múltiples cajas del tamaño de un pequeño armario que me impedían el paso.

Había un nuevo inquilino en la casa de al lado…

Me estremecí al pensar en los anteriores. Uno había sido un hombre de mediana edad, divorciado, con un gusto especial por el porno japonés los martes por la noche. Me pareció bastante simpático hasta que su amabilidad se convirtió en unas atenciones que yo no deseaba y me vi obligada a quejarme a la casera, propietaria de mi apartamento y del de al lado. Firme defensora de las mujeres, Jane había alquilado el otro piso a una pareja de lesbianas que resultaron ser demasiado liberales en su relación y tener una no tan secreta fantasía de hacer un trío con una pelirroja natural.

Ellas no me incomodaban tanto salvo en aquellos momentos en que se me insinuaban y llegaron a ser buenas vecinas, pero se habían marchado hacía casi un mes porque a una de ellas le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Francia.

Sólo esperaba que mi nuevo vecino —o vecina— fuera diferente a los demás. Casados y monógamos si eran una pareja, gay si era un hombre soltero, heterosexual si era una mujer soltera, asexual si era un ser humano…

Saqué mi varita con la intención de pronunciar un simple encantamiento cuando me di cuenta de que un "Wingardium Leviosa" no era una opción. Corría el riesgo de que el nuevo inquilino ya me hubiera visto y supiera que vivía sola o de que me conociera después y se preguntara cómo una chica tan menuda como yo había sido capaz de mover unas cajas tan grandes y pesadas.

Apreté los dientes hasta que me dolieron las mandíbulas y resoplé. Tendría que timbrar al vecino y pedirle amablemente que las apartara y así de paso avisarle de que lo mejor era que esas cosas no se repitieran. Dejé los tacones sobre una de las cajas y me estiré para presionar el botoncito una vez. Luego otra. Y otra y otra…

Hasta que alguien me abrió con un gruñido. Oculto en la oscuridad y probablemente con el cerebro sumergido en las aguas del sueño, me saludó con una cortesía impropia de la situación. Me aclaré la garganta, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí en este primer encuentro, y le expliqué mi dilema.

El nuevo vecino pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos, como si le costara digerir la información y procesarlas. Finalmente entendió el mensaje y asintió, se retiró unos segundos —para coger los zapatos, según me pareció oír— y luego emergió de entre las sombras en todo su esplendor.

—Santa Mierda…—Murmuré al reconocerlo.

— ¿Rose?—Dijo Scorpius Malfoy como toda respuesta.

* * *

**NA: ¿Y qué tal? Espero que ya desde el primer capítulo se vea la diferencia que hay entre Fuego de Fénix y este fic. También espero no ofender a la gente con mi Rose tan salida de los cánones implícitos, y que os haya gustado este intento.**


End file.
